Gentle Hands
by Stefanotis
Summary: The wedding night of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r.


Guests poked their head out from their rooms, intending to glare and curse at the whoever was making this much noise at two in the morning, but their faces softened at the sight of two newlyweds making their way to their room.

A beautiful bride with red curls pinned up and large green eyes stumbled against a handsome groom with slick black hair.

"Kory shhhhh!" he lazily exclaimed.

She let out a drunken laugh before chugging down a gulp of champagne from the bottle. "Let's have some fuuuun! Husband!"

The groom glanced over at their audience and gave them a small nod before dragging his wife to their room door.

"Kor do you have the key?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him multiple kisses on his lips. "What keeeey?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her happiness.

This is his bride.

Drunk and happy.

"The key to our room" he laughed.

"Just pick it!" she exclaimed.

He placed a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Kor you're gonna get us in trouble."

"My father in-law is Bruce fucking Wayne!" she exclaimed. "He can buy this hotel!"

"The key babe" he insisted.

She snaked her hands behind him, with a giggle, before giving his ass a squeeze. "It's right heeeere!"

"Sneaky girl" he teased before grabbing the key from his back pocket.

He grabbed Kory by the waist and hoisted her away from the door before she could make her way inside.

"Oh no you don't" he said. "I'm doing this right tonight."

She squealed as he picked her up and she threw her head back in delight. "I'm a princess tonight!"

"Careful!" he laughed. "I don't want you hitting your head!"

She nibbled on his neck as he finally managed to make it in their room and close the door with his foot.

"Let's make with the sex" she whispered in his ear.

Any other guy would probably do his wife right then and there but Dick didn't want a quick wedding night fuck. He wanted to make this special, something she'd remember and look back at when they're much older.

Dick layed her down on the bed and she yanked him down with her, crushing her lips hard against his. He allowed her to make out with him for a few minutes until her hands started to roam.

That's when he had to stop her.

"Make love to me" she begged.

"I will but-

"Now!" she exclaimed and tackled him so he was laying on his back and she on top of him.

He was about to protest but she attacked his lips once again and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Stop" he whispered to her.

"No" she begged.

"Kory _stop_."

At the sound of his tone, she sobered up a bit and sat back on the edge of the bed. The dress of her skirt poofed up and her white heels came in view. Dick grabbed the loosened bow tie around his neck and threw it off to the side before removing his shirt and shoes.

He crawled over to his wife and cupped her cheeks. "I love you so much Koriand'r and I want to do tonight the right way. I want to be gentle with you and not rush into everything."

He kissed her on the lips and when he pulled away, he saw her face light up with a smile.

His fingers found the pins in her hair and her curls fell against her back as he pulled them loose.

"Your red hair was the second thing I fell in love with" he said.

His fingers traveled over her face and around her eyes. "Your eyes were the first."

He took her feet in his lap and he unclipped her heels. "I've made a lot of decisions in my life, both good and bad." He threw her shoes off to the side before removing her gloves and jewelry. "But tonight I made the best decisions of my life. The decision that will make me the happiest man in the world. I married you, my best friend."

The tears running down her cheeks were noticeable as he undid her corset and worked his way down.

Soon enough, they were both naked, chest to chest.

His blue eyes looked down at her green eyes.

"This is how I want to see you when we make love for the rest of our lives" he said and picked up her left hand. "You wearing nothing but your wedding rings." He kissed her ring finger.

"I love you Richard" she whispered.

"And I love you Koriand'r" he whispered back.


End file.
